The following description of the background of the invention is provided simply as an aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Thyroglobulin, or Tg, is a large dimeric secretary glycoprotein with a molecular weight of 660 kDa comprised of noncovalently bound homodimers.
Tg molecules exist in several forms. The three major Tg molecule sequences as found in the UniProt Knowledgebase (Swiss-Prot+TrEMBL) are P01266 (Human Thyroglobulin Precursor), P01266-2 (Isoform 2 of P01266), and Q59GF02 (Human Thyroglobulin Variant). (See FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, respectively.)
P01266 is the major variant of P01266 with a length of 2768 AA; P01266-2 is an isoform of P01266 with a length of 2711 AA. P01266-2 varies from P01266 at amino acid positions 1510 to 1567 of Tg; and Q59GF0 is a thyroglobulin fragment with a length of 1574 AA. Q59GF0 contains amino acids from positions 1212 to 2768 of Tg.
Tg can only be produced in the thyroid gland and may be produced by either normal well differentiated benign thyroid cells or thyroid cancer cells. It is the precursor protein for thyroid hormone syntheses and serves as the matrix for thyroid iodine storage. Tg is used by the thyroid gland to produce the thyroid hormones thyroxine (T4) and triiodothyroine (T3). Tg levels in the blood can be used as a tumor marker for differentiated thyroid carcinoma (DTC). A high level of Tg in the blood is not by itself an indicator of thyroid cancer, but persistence of Tg in the blood following surgical removal of the thyroid gland indicates persistence of thyroid tissue. A course of treatment following detection of Tg in the blood following surgical removal of the thyroid gland may include administration of radioiodine to ablate all remaining normal thyroid. Continued persistence of Tg in the blood following ablation of all normal thyroid could indicate that some amount of tumor is still present.
Several methods for quantaition of Tg have been developed. For example Spencer, et al., Thyroid, 1999, 9(5):435-41 and Persoon, et al., Clinical Chem 2006, 52(4):686-691 disclose immunometric, radioimmunometric, and immunochemiluminometric methods for quantitation of Tg. These methods are all subject to methodological problems such as differences in standardization, variability in interassay sensitivity and precision, hook effects, and interference attributable to Tg antibodies. The problem of interference attributable to Tg antibodies is particularly troubling for clinical application of monitoring Tg levels as a tumor marker because up to 20% of thyroid cancer patients have Tg autoantibodies.